Adele Bradshaw
"I never wanted to hurt you, Charlie. I could never hurt my dearest sister." Adela "Adele" Persephone Bradshaw, also known as Adela Klaus, is the half-sister of Charlie Tindall, daughter of Josephine Bradshaw and Felix Klaus. Her secret German heritage isn't revealed to Charlie until 1.10. History Adele was born in Dresden, Germany, while Josephine was away on a business meeting. Josephine's illicit relationship with Klaus resulted in the birth of Adele. Josephine forbid Klaus to see his daughter and hurried her back to England under the pseudonym Adele instead of "Adela". When she was 18, she joined MI6, inspiring Charlie to as well. Throughout most of her life, Adele blended in, however found letters from Klaus in her mother's draws and became intrigued. She left to find out her ethnicity and true biological father and met Stefan Rosenheim, a rogue assassin. The two had a secret relationship for 6 years until her death. Deflection and Assassination Somewhere before Season 1, Adele began to feel trapped and confined within MI6's rules and wanted to embrace her German citizenship. She befriends Morgana Toscani, who works for the BND and she agrees to help Adele deflect by planning a fake assassination with Stefan helping. On the 10th July, Adele leaves the UK on an "assignment", while Morgana hacks into all of the MI6 files on her behalf, dishing out information all over the BND. In 1.5, Adele meets up with Stefan and Stefan shows her how to do drugs such as cocaine and ecstasy, some of which he has accumulated and become addicted to. On 21st August, Adele returns and Charlie notices she's happier than usual. However on the 23rd, she is fatally shot by Stefan, however when Charlie visits Adele's crime scene, she finds all of the CSI agents dead. Extracting a knife in someone's pelvis, she sees that the DNA on the handle matches her sister's. In the finale, Adele sends a video to MI6 of her fake assassination. Revenge on Felix She attempts to contact Charlie, however Morgana forbids her. Adele meets Lea Klaus, her half-sister, and asks for the whereabouts of Felix. Adele hunts him down and questions him, however he says it was Josephine's choice for him to be distant in Adele's life. Not wanting to anger Lea, she does not kill Felix. However, in 2.6, she visits Felix again and kills him for being a deceitful liar. Lea arrives seconds after Felix's death and Lea, who is not an angry nor violent person, says she cannot forgive Adele and will never look at her in the eyes again. Death She drunk-calls Charlie, however Elliott Hayes answers. After tracking her location, Adele feels threatened. In 2.10, Charlie meets with Adele. It quickly turns bitter, as Charlie says she feels like she barely knows Adele. Adele is in a downward spiral and feels like her world is crumbling. Stefan has agreed to assassinate her. Jackson Soames becomes aware of KJ Moss and Austin Logan's deal with Stefan and goes to Berlin to find Charlie. However, when they track her down, they hear a gunshot. Assuming it's Stefan, they run to find Adele however they've found she's committed suicide. Adele is buried as "Adela Klaus". In 6.1, Charlie imagines Adele dying again instead of Camille Wright after the train squashes her. Trivia * Adele's favourite colours were grey and orange. * She is the first affair Klaus child. * According to an online poll, there is a 5/32 chance that she is not dead and will return in the show's finale or season finale. The rumours are yet to have been squashed, however Wallis has directly stated she will not be doing anymore TV shows. This doesn't mean that she won't return, but chances are slim.